<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>into the forest of fireflies' light by weatherwithyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247660">into the forest of fireflies' light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherwithyou/pseuds/weatherwithyou'>weatherwithyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, M/M, akaashi being the stay at home boyfriend...it's cute domestic fluff, plus a mini surprise pops up at the end!, yessss in this fic kuroo is a professional volleyball player because its what HE DESERVES</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherwithyou/pseuds/weatherwithyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>akaashi had to watch as all three of his boyfriends left him for volleyball, and despite the fact that they came back every time it didn't change the fact that he was lonely or that he wished they had stayed. </p>
<p>but one night, as he watched his boyfriends dance in the backyard surrounded by fireflies, he knew one thing.</p>
<p>he was happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>into the forest of fireflies' light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!</p>
<p>so before we start: it's mostly fluff! but there is some angst because who doesn't love angst? but it ends fluffy I promise.</p>
<p>also, this wasn't proof read so if there's any mistakes..i'm sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>bokuto was happy.</p>
<p>and how could he not be? he had the best job in the world, being a member of one of the most well rounded professional volleyball teams in all of japan. every single dream he had while growing up was coming to fruition right before his very eyes. he had fans across the globe, friends by his side, and akaashi waiting for him during his off season.</p>
<p>akaashi.</p>
<p>he hated leaving akaashi alone to deal with everything for so long. it was fine when he first signed with a team, even though kuroo had signed at the same time, because tsukishima had been there with akaashi for another two years while the two of them left to pursue their dreams. akaashi graduated only a year after he did, and he stuck around when he landed a great work from home position, and tsukishima stayed with him for his final year of school before getting drafted and leaving just a few months after his own graduation. bokuto was thankful that tsukishima had been there for akaashi when the other two left, he knew that akaashi had taken it hard when they left. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i'll stay."</p>
<p>the words had been quiet when he muttered them, but he knew that akaashi heard him. he also knew what akaashi would say, even before the setter said it. they'd been friends for years, and when akaashi had heard that bokuto was going to get drafted he had shown nothing but support and even threw a party for him the day after his graduation.</p>
<p>"you can't stay. you'd live every day regretful that you didn't take this chance to continue to play volleyball."</p>
<p>a lump formed in bokuto's throat. he knew akaashi was right, if he didn't go he'd somehow resent akaashi for the rest of their lives together and he didn't want to do that to akaashi. even if he didn't want to think about leaving him behind. </p>
<p>"I hate leaving you here by yourself. you deserve to have someone there for you all the time!"</p>
<p>akaashi laughed, and bokuto thought he would cry. he was going to miss that laugh so much, he was going to miss hearing it on the court or in the locker room. he was going to miss hugging him after games and sharing kisses in their bedrooms. the thought of leaving him alone was breaking bokuto's heart. </p>
<p>"bokuto-san, stop acting like you're never going to see me again! i'll go and watch your games when I can, and we can still call each other. plus tsukishima's still going to be here, so I won't be alone." akaashi said, placing a soft hand on his cheek with a small smile. "don't worry about me, you're going to go and join the volleyball team of your dreams and i'll be here waiting for you when your off season starts."</p>
<p>"you promise you'll wait for me?"</p>
<p>"you'd never forgive me if I didn't."</p>
<p>bokuto smiled, wrapping his arms around akaashi's waist and pulled him flush against his body before kissing him deeply, only smiling when they broke apart. "i can't wait to come back to you."</p>
<p>"and I can't wait for you to come back."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>but now as he sat at the kitchen, watching akaashi move around busily while getting things ready for tsukishima's arrival, he couldn't help but feel pride. because out of all the people he'd kept in contact with after graduating, it was akaashi who was his rock. the one who always called to make sure he was eating healthy foods and was sleeping well. sending him care packages every other week and sewing bokuto's jersey when it got a hole in it. he truly was lucky. </p>
<p>bokuto was happy.</p>
<p>and how could he not be? he had everything in the world he would ever need right here.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>kuroo was happy. </p>
<p>and how could he not be? as he watched akaashi fuss over the multiple cuts and bruises covering his body, trying to fix everything in a timely manner before dinner. he appreciated everything akaashi did for him, the doting and worrying...those were things that truly made his heart soar. </p>
<p>akaashi was one of the few people who understood him. one of the few people who could tell when he was over stressed, who always did small things in order to make sure he was happy. he knew he didn't deserve it, but he was happy that akaashi had always stayed by his side. </p>
<p>when kuroo had found out he was going to be drafted into a team, he had been ecstatic. he had told kenma, who obviously supported him and urged him to do it, and the rest of his team mates had done nothing but show support for him. when he'd told his boyfriends, of course they'd supported him, and why wouldn't they? bokuto had gotten the same offer for a different team, and akaashi and tsukishima had been over the moon for him, and they were the same with kuroo's news. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"kuroo?"</p>
<p>kuroo turned around, coming face to face with akaashi, a small smile spreading across his face. akaashi had set up a party just for kuroo, only weeks after bokuto's own party for the same reason, and despite how happy he was he had managed to find himself standing on his balcony and willing the party to end early. he knew what he wanted, he wanted to go join a volleyball team and play professionally for as long as he could. he wanted to be happy and doing what he wanted to do, but he knew at the end of the day he couldn't leave akaashi. he wasn't as great as bokuto, and he knew he wouldn't totally hate himself if he stayed behind. </p>
<p>he wasn't sure he deserved all of this. </p>
<p>"kuroo, whats on your mind?"</p>
<p>he smiled, leaning back against the balcony as he took a swig of his drink before replying. "I just needed some air akaashi, nothing's really on my mind."</p>
<p>akaashi leaned against the balcony next to him, staring out into the night sky as the sounds of the party spilled out into the otherwise silent night from behind them. kuroo didn't say anything, he knew that akaashi was thinking of what to say, and he didn't want to interrupt his train of thought. </p>
<p>"bokuto is scared too, can you believe that? the ace of ace's is scared of leaving me behind. he thought we'd have to break up or that I wouldn't wait for him to come back to me." he said silently, glancing over at kuroo. "you're scared to leave, but not because you're afraid of leaving me. but because you're afraid that you won't be as good as everyone here thinks you are." </p>
<p>kuroo sighed, sliding down until he was sitting with his back against the balcony. akaashi was right of course, he was scared that no one would think he was deserving of his position and that he would only last a year on the team. </p>
<p>"kuroo, you deserve all the great things in life." akaashi said silently, smiling. "you were one of the top students at your high school, and you were drafted for a reason. so don't think for a second that you don't deserve the chance to play on that court for just awhile longer. you do deserve it." </p>
<p>kuroo didn't know when he began crying, but it wasn't until akaashi was kneeling next to him, wrapping him in a tight hug as he listened to kuroo's sobs wracking through his body. he tightened his grip on akaashi's shirt, willing the tears to stop falling so he could at least enjoy one of the last few times he had with akaashi. they stayed like that for what felt like hours, enveloped in each others arms as the party died down inside. </p>
<p>"kuroo. go be the best volleyball player you can be, and when you get home i'll make sure you're treated like the baby you are." akaashi said jokingly, leaning back before grabbing kuroo's face and kissing him deeply.</p>
<p>the rest of the night had gone by in a blur, and by the time the morning had come their bodies were intertwined with each other and akaashi was sleeping peacefully on kuroo's chest. </p>
<p>for the second time, kuroo willed the tears to stop falling.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>tsukishima was happy.</p>
<p>despite the fact that bokuto and kuroo had left two years prior, he still got to spend all that extra time with akaashi alone. it helped the two of them grow closer to each other, and with that came a deeper love than either could have expected. </p>
<p>tsukishima didn't know that when he graduated high school and enrolled in college that he'd also get drafted into a division 2 team, and he didn't know that as soon as he was offered the spot he would say yes, even without talking it over with anyone else. he knew bokuto and kuroo would support him, but he always told akaashi that he'd be the one to stay behind with him, and now he was breaking that promise. he knew akaashi would force him to go anyway, but he still couldn't shake that nagging feeling in his gut. </p>
<p>he requested no party, he didn't want akaashi to go through all that stress. he was already stressed in his personal life, and with work, and there were more things to worry about than throwing a party for tsukishima. </p>
<p>usually it was akaashi finding a sad boyfriend on their now shared balcony, but tonight it was tsukishima who found akaashi starring out into the night sky. </p>
<p>"akaashi, it's too cold to be outside. come inside."</p>
<p>akaashi turned, streams of tears falling down his face as he smiled at tsukishima. "tsukki, i'm going to miss you so much."</p>
<p>his heart broke, it only took two strides before he had akaashi wrapped in his arms, and he didn't want to let go. he knew akaashi had been suffering, he knew he was going through a lot and he hated that he was adding towards all that stress.</p>
<p>he didn't want to go.</p>
<p>"I know bokuto and kuroo said the same thing to you when it came time for them to leave. but i'm not going to leave you, I can't. not when you're going through so much."</p>
<p>akaashi laughed into tsukishima's chest, the tears still falling. "tsukki, you can't stay. you still have school, and you <strong><em>want</em></strong> to be on that court. I could never let you give that up." he said, finally releasing him and turning back towards the night sky. </p>
<p>his heart broke at what he heard next. </p>
<p>"to be honest tsukki, I didn't want bokuto to leave. or kuroo, or you. but it isn't my place to tell you how to live your life, or what to do, and i'm not going to start now just because i'm scared of being alone. so even if it's hard, even if I feel like everything around me is changed far too quickly...i'm still going to be happy that I had as long of a chance to be around you as I did." he turned, wiping the tears from his eyes. "so no tsukki. you're going to leave, go to school and play volleyball and do whatever it is that you need to do, and then you're going to come home during your off season and spend your time with all of us." he said with a smile. </p>
<p>tsukishima smiled, leaning over and kissing akaashi deeply before pulling away, leaning his forehead against akaashi's as he intertwined their fingers together. "then I promise to talk to you every chance I get." he said quietly. </p>
<p>tsukishima was happy, but how could he not be? he had someone who was willing to go to the ends of the earth for his boyfriends, who fought through his own stressful life to make sure everyone else around him followed their dreams. </p>
<p>and he deserved the world.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>akaashi was happy. </p>
<p>as he watched his boyfriends swapping stories about their perspective teams, and the different crazy things that had been going on over the last season, he couldn't help but smile. he smiled because after everything that had happened in life, they always managed to migrate their way back to each other. </p>
<p>he watched as tsukishima dished about his course load at school, and how kuroo said he'd help him the best he could with his subjects to make sure he didn't fall behind while he played volleyball. he watched as bokuto bounded into the house, a smile plastered on his face after having come home fresh from a win with his team. akaashi hadn't been able to go to the game, but bokuto made sure he had all the highlights. </p>
<p>he loved how even though they hadn't seen each other for months, they were having conversations as though they'd seen each other every single day. he loved that about them, that no matter how much time they spent away from each other, they'd always be family and always be there for each other no matter what. </p>
<p>"daddy!"</p>
<p>akaashi turned to see his son eijun running towards him, hands outstretched towards him as bokuto came out of the house behind him. he smiled, lifting eijun into his arms and giving him a kiss on the forehead before bokuto took him, placing him on his shoulders and bouncing around the backyard with him. </p>
<p>"bokuto-san! you be careful! don't let him fall!" akaashi said, half joking, half serious as his eyes sparkled at the sight of the two of them. everyone who looked at eijun would say he looked just like akaashi, with his tired eyes but playful personality. but every time akaashi laid eyes on his son all he saw were his lovers. </p>
<p>he saw bokuto in the way he laughed. the way he didn't hold back in having adventures, and how he already had a love for volleyball that almost rivaled his father. how he managed to put a smile on everyones face, and how you always wanted to root for him no matter what. that laugh is what akaashi loved about bokuto.</p>
<p>he saw kuroo in his strength and determination. how when he put his mind onto something, he'd do it until he couldn't do it anymore. how he'd always watch over his friends, and even akaashi, and make sure that everyone was doing their best with what they had. that drive is what akaashi loved about kuroo.</p>
<p>he saw tsukishima in the way he thought everything through before doing anything. how he always made sure that he was doing the right thing, and how he never disappointed his fathers with doing anything bad. how when he did do something worth celebrating, he shouted just like tsukki did. because even the smallest things were worth celebrating in eijun's eyes. and that cautiousness is what akaashi loved about tsukki. </p>
<p>he loved how there was a little bit of all of them in their son, and how each of them loved him in their own special way. </p>
<p>like how bokuto would fill his sons room with owls of every different kind. how he had stuffed owls, blankets, sheets, pillows and clothes. or how kuroo would bring him little trinkets from all the different cities he visited while playing volleyball, or how he brought toys back every time he went to go visit kenma. or even how tsukki would bring back books to read to eijun, making sure he was well versed in the world of everything and not just volleyball.</p>
<p>"akaashi, you okay?"</p>
<p>akaashi looked up to see tsukki staring back at him with love in his eyes. he smiled brightly and nodded before speaking, "i'm just really, really happy."</p>
<p>he looked out towards the middle of their backyard to see bokuto chasing eijun around, with kuroo not too far behind. eijun ran up to tsukishima and he quickly grabbed their child and bolted away from the other two, making sure they couldn't get a hold of him. he smiled as he watched all three of them playing with their son, a sight that he didn't want to loose any time soon. </p>
<p>as he watched them dance around their backyard, fireflies flying around them and lighting up their smiling faces, akaashi knew that all the hard times in his life were worth it if it meant he could have memories like these for the rest of his life. </p>
<p>yes, as akaashi watched his child and lovers danced in the forest of fireflies' light of their backyard he knew one thing:</p>
<p>he was happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>